<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Secret by Apr1cotTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988413">The Bad Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr1cotTea/pseuds/Apr1cotTea'>Apr1cotTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Demon AU, Demon!Bad, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationship, but it can be seen as romantic, human!Skeppy, jk, lowkey crackfic but taken seriously, no beta we die like skeppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr1cotTea/pseuds/Apr1cotTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy always knew his best friend was odd. I mean, so was Skeppy. That's why they were the perfect duo. Though sometimes Bad was odd odd, and Skeppy remembers every interesting encounter.</p><p>Though one day an event forces Bad to reveal why he acts so strange, and Skeppy is shocked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo &amp; Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bad Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Demon Bad aus, and their friendship is just iconic. Also if you happen to also read "My Roomate is Dead," don't worry I am continuing that as well I just needed a small break to write some fluff. ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skeppy had always noticed something off about Bad since their two years of friendship. Bad had practically been there for half of Skeppy's college career, and anyone who knew of the two would say they were inseparable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy would agree to those statements of truth. Bad was Skeppy's best friend, and they did everything together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, almost everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy knew that Bad was hiding something from him. That part was also true. Yet Skeppy had no idea what this secret was. Bad had always been slightly self-conscious about his looks, Skeppy had noticed. Skeppy would always comfort his friend by saying he looked fine whenever the older male would wear a beanie or sunglasses. In return, Bad hummed a small "thanks Skeppy" but never actually took Skeppy's words to heart, for the accessories stayed during the remainder of their time spent together on that particular day. Though Skeppy would never push it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one occasion Skeppy had decided to surprise Bad after buying gluten free muffins at a bakery. Bad had given Skeppy a spare key to his apartment in case of emergencies, and Skeppy wasted no time barging in without consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, that's what close friends do, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh Baaad~" Skeppy chirped in a sing-song voice, swinging the door open with the muffins resting in their plastic box house in his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an immediate yelp of surprise from within the apartment, in which Skeppy jumped in response. He had almost dropped the muffins, as the box bounced lazily between his hands before he finally caught it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a relaxed sigh, still standing at the doorway, Skeppy looked up into the apartment with a frown, "Bad, what the hell-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skeppy please go away…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy's heart immediately dropped. From where Skeppy was standing, there was a small entrance way into the apartment that led to the living room. The back of the couch faced the door, in which the front was facing a TV that Skeppy could see was clearly off. The kitchen could just barely be seen off to the right from around the walls of the entrance, and to the left a hallway led to an unseen bedroom. The apartment was small, but comfy all at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an obvious clump of blankets laying on the couch that shifted, in which Skeppy concluded that was where his friend was currently hiding. There was a sting in Skeppy's chest upon hearing Bad. His best friend had never said something like that to him before, so it confused Skeppy as his face was flooded with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bad, is everything okay?" Skeppy called out to his friend, too nervous to move from the doorway in hopes he wouldn't seem pushy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blankets on the couch shifted as a silence overwhelmed the room for a couple moments, "I'm just feeling a little sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of relief flowed over Skeppy as he let out a soft sigh, his body relaxing. He hadn't realized that he had tensed up. Skeppy was scared Bad was actually mad about him over something he did instead of being playfully upset, but the concern was still there as Skeppy took a small step towards his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need me to get you anything, buddy?" Skeppy called out, in which he heard a small 'awe' escape from below piles of blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay. I don't want to get you sick," called the voice, Bad still not visible to the chocolate brown of Skeppy's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? I don't mind," a small smirk replaced his frowning lips. "Besides, if you do end up getting me sick I have an excuse to skip lectures."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An offended gasp echoed through the room, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geppy-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, I'm only joking," Skeppy let out a soft chuckle, but the awkward tension of the room still lingered. Why was Bad hiding?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Skeppy. I really appreciate it, but you should probably go back to your dorm," as innocent as Bad sounded, Skeppy couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't Bad trust him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Bad," Skeppy was about to leave before the box in his hand reminded him of the whole reason he was there. Looking back up at the mountain of blankets, Skeppy called out one last time. "Oh! I brought you muffins!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence that followed, in which Skeppy watched intently in the direction of his friend before Bad said softly, "Come back tomorrow and we can eat them together. I'll feel better by then, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smiled as he nodded. Not that the other could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeppy had thought that the whole situation was odd. Skeppy had nursed Bad back to health when he was sick countless times before. Half of those times, Skeppy got sick in return in which they switched roles. In an odd sense, it was something that the chaotic duo had just grown accustomed to whenever the other wasn't feeling well. So for Bad to just turn him down instantly was unfamiliar to Skeppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy also found it strange how he hadn't seen his friend once while he was hiding under the blankets. And Bad didn't sound sick either. Usually the other's voice got raspy and lower when he wasn't feeling well. It made Skeppy feel like Bad had been lying to him, but Skeppy shook away the nasty thoughts. If Bad had been lying it was for a good reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised, Skeppy returned the next day bearing the muffins. This time, the dark-haired boy knocked on the door instead of just welcoming himself in. It would be a while before he would do that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad answered the door, looking perfectly healthy as he smiled warmly at his friend and greeted him with a hug. Skeppy returned the embrace, careful of the muffins. The golden-brunette definitely seemed better than he was yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving aside, Bad welcomed his friend into his humble abode as he spoke rather sheepishly, "I'm sorry about yesterday, Skeppy. I was going to text you but I wanted to apologize face to face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy glanced over to Bad, making himself at home as he made his way to the kitchen, Bad following suit, "Yeah, what happened, dude? I mean, it's fine, I was just worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad grabbed some paper plates that he had stored in the corner of the counter, explaining as he went, "Well… in a sense I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>was sick. But-..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad paused as he looked down at the plates in his hands, as if stopping himself from saying something. Skeppy tilted his head in confusion as he watched his friend, eyebrows furrowing, "But what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looked Skeppy's way, before glancing down at the muffins and smiling back up at Skeppy, "Let's just enjoy the treat you brought, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again Bad was pushing him away, and like before Skeppy didn't want to force it out of Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy wasn't too into gluten free foods. It didn't taste terrible, Skeppy was just used to eating gluten his entire life. So when he had met Bad two years ago and first learned that Bad was gluten free after offering him some of his pumpkin spice bread, Skeppy had been more intrigued with trying gluten free foods. He still wasn't entirely used to it, but it didn't taste as off as it had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy could eat all the gluten he wanted, but as far as hanging out with Bad when sharing treats, gluten was a worthy sacrifice as they both happily gnawed on the muffin from on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy had bought the muffins because a new bakery had opened near the university in hopes of trapping stressed college students into buying their delicious goods. The tan skinned boy had been victim to such tactics. He was glad that the muffins hadn't gone stale after a day, and Bad had warmed them back up in the microwave before they ate the snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an odd sense, because Bad was gluten free, it only made Skeppy more interested when the topic of gluten appeared in his biology course. The younger man still didn't do as well on the test as always, but at least he got the gluten questions correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time they sat eating, the duo didn't talk much. There was still an awkward tension as they sat in silence, but it only lingered slightly. They were too close to let one weird experience ruin their entire friendship. Also the fact that Bad still felt… bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skeppy, I'm sorry," the golden-brunette let out softly from his side of the couch. Skeppy looked over at his friend with confusion, taking one last bite of his muffin before placing his empty plate next to Bad's on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Skeppy inquired through chews. On any normal occasion, Bad would have scolded the younger man for talking with his mouth full, but this was not the time for the guilt was too overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still feel bad about yesterday," Bad glanced up at Skeppy through his bangs, head low in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smiled softly, putting a hand on top of Bad's which rested on the couch, "Dude, stop worrying about it. It's okay." Skeppy's smile widened, adding a question that Bad always asked him when comforting the boy, "Okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad smiled softly in return, relaxing as he slumped into the couch slightly, "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incident was never brought up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the time went on, Skeppy still found his friend… </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bad would still occasionally wear beanies and sunglasses on days that deemed them unnecessary, in which Skeppy seriously questioned his fashion sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bad, we are inside and it is spring. Do you really need a beanie?" Skeppy playfully grabbed at the taller male's hat, in which Bad immediately grabbed at the hem of the beanie to keep it in place as he backed away from Skeppy's wandering hand just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skeppy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stooop</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Bad whined in return, quickly backing away as Skeppy continued his antics, chasing after his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it off</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it off!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prankster of the two had chased Bad around his apartment, jumping over the couch and sliding across the kitchen tile on his socks. Bad, who had home terrain advantage, had quickly escaped into his room to lock the door behind himself, in which Skeppy waited patiently on the other side. At this point, the smaller male didn't even care about the beanie, he just liked teasing his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come out Bad~" Skeppy hummed, followed with a high pitched giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nooo," came a muffled cry from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how to lock pick doors."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, "Do you really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy held back a laugh, "No, but I will kick down this door if you don't come out right now-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door opened, in which Skeppy took a step back to get a better look at the man who had opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad no longer had the beanie, but had hat hair as golden strands stuck out in odd places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the man like he was insane before letting out a burst of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad frowned in response, "Skeppy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so fucking weird-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Language!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The odd moments continued. At this point it was just normal to Skeppy and eventually he just stopped teasing the green-eyed man about his strange behaviors. To Bad, Skeppy was probably just as strange anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy still assumed that Bad was self-conscious about his looks, and would take the time to compliment Bad when he could. Bad seemed thankful for Skeppy's kindness, but a part of Skeppy felt like his assumptions were wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since any more interesting encounters had occurred, and by the time the next one sprouted, it was already nearing Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy had noticed that Bad rarely talked about his family. In fact, Skeppy didn't recall a moment where he talked about them at all. And despite how close the two were, some information Skeppy just wasn't willing to ask about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Bad had stated that he was spending Christmas in his apartment, Skeppy just couldn't allow that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can spend Christmas together," Skeppy chirped as they walked home together, both wearing thick coats and matching beanies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looked over at Skeppy with shock, the condensation of his escaped exhale floating into the air from the chill of the air, "But Skeppy, don't you want to go home to your family for Christmas?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy waved a hand towards Bad, looking off to the side, "Psh, nah. I spend Christmas with them every year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, because it is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> tradition, you muffinhead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, aren't <em>you</em> my family?" Skeppy looked into Bad's ocean green eyes with such seriousness that it made Bad tense slightly. Those green eyes widened upon the statement, staring back into chocolate brown ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad tilted his head slightly, a soft smile escaping onto his lips as his shoulders relaxed, "Thank you, Skeppy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smirked, nudging playfully into the other as they continued to walk side by side, "No problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no surprise that later in the week Bad had invited Skeppy over to help set up the Christmas tree in the apartment. They had decided it would be best to have their Christmas at Bad's place, for it was bigger than Skeppy's dorm room and just more cozy overall. Skeppy had more fond memories over at Bad's place, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two started to decorate the tree, something caught the corner of Skeppy's eye while Bad had bent over to pick up an ornament from its casing. The older male's Christmas sweater had ridden up just enough to show his lower back, as well as something else that Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows to in immense confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, Skeppy grabbed hold of the long, black tail that had been hiding in a curled manner underneath Bad's sweater. When Skeppy had quickly slid it out all the way, upon further inspection he noticed that the tip was pointed. In response, Bad immediately stood up and yelped in surprise, making a mad attempt to scurry away from Skeppy's hold, in which Skeppy only squeezed his hand around the appendage in response, holding Bad still as the golden-brunette winced slightly. Bad turned to face Skeppy, grabbing near the base of his tail in response as he tugged at it lightly in hopes the smaller male would let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is this?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Skeppy, please-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bad, are you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>furry?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad's eyes widened, pausing at his small tugs as he let out a strained chuckle despite the intense situation, "What? No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause if you are, there is nothing wrong with that-" Skeppy continued to ramble, now feeling slightly embarrassed about outing his friend. He was too distracted to feel the tail twitch slightly under his loosening hand, not realizing that the assumed accessory was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad let go of his tail, bringing his hands to cover his flustered face out of embarrassment, "Oh my goodness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy please let go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy's heart jumped, immediately dropping the tail as it fell behind Bad, the pointed tip curling at the end. Skeppy's own face began to fluster as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell had he just done?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Bad was a furry, which is what Skeppy still assumed to be the only logical solution to Bad 'wearing' a tail, then Skeppy felt ashamed that he had exposed his friend like that as he stood frozen in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad peeked at Skeppy from behind his fingers, in which the two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Bad retreated in a hurry to his room, locking himself within. Skeppy blinked multiple times, trying to process if that had actually just happened. In his own embarrassment, Skeppy had escaped from the apartment room as well, not feeling up to confronting his friend after such an experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, though, Skeppy returned with a hot chocolate for himself and a festive coffee for his friend as an apology. Skeppy entered the apartment to find Bad at the Christmas tree placing up ornaments. Skeppy's eyes glanced at his lower back, yet no extra appendage could be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad, upon hearing his friend enter, looked back at Skeppy with alarm. He didn't really know what to say, frozen in fear as he studied Skeppy's face. Bad had noticed Skeppy's wandering eyes look for any sign of a tail for a split second, in which Bad swallowed hard in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy looked Bad in the eyes before holding out the coffee and glancing away, "Just drink it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad blinked, not expecting this response as he placed the ornament he was currently holding on the tree before taking the warm drink from Skeppy, "Thanks Skeppy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just you don't have to hide anything from me, okay?" Skeppy looked at Bad again, clutching his own drink close to his body as Bad tensed slightly before looking away from Skeppy this time to take a sip from his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's finish the tree," Bad let out after his sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy smiled at his friend, placing his drink off to the side to help his friend, "Right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two never spoke of that day ever again. In fact, the two burned the memory out of their heads. It was by far the most embarrassing experience between the two, but that was barely enough to just ruin their friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Christmas spent between the two was memorable, and probably one of Skeppy's favorite Christmases because of the new experience. Skeppy had slept over the night before, in which Bad gave up his bed to sleep on the couch. The two shared a Christmas morning full of gluten free cinnamon rolls, coffee, and hot chocolate. Overall, it was a good day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two had decided to also spend New Year's together, in which Skeppy would host this time because his dorm had an accessable roof that overlooked a park that people often shot fireworks from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When New Year's came around, Skeppy waited on the roof for his friend as he leaned over the railing to look at the excited people below. It was around 7 pm, and people were already setting up from below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing a soft "hi" from behind, Skeppy turned to see Bad's head sticking out from behind the roof door. Skeppy smiled, shaking his head as he waved his friend over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad walked out from behind the door to meet his friend by the rail, taking notice to how slippery the ground was as he questioned whether or not this was actually safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure we are allowed to be up here?" Bad asked with a raised eyebrow, resting his arms against the small rails next to Skeppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Skeppy smiled with mischief, in which Bad's eyes widened in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, no one's ganna find us up here," Skeppy said with confidence that Bad didn't exactly trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we die up here I'm going to kill you," Bad retorted, in which Skeppy let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the most part, it was fine despite the cold. The two watched as fireworks exploded over head at a safe enough distance where they wouldn't get hurt. The two had been up there for hours sitting on the ground as they watched. Skeppy frequently checked the time, making sure that they headed to his dorm room before it hit midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo planned to watch the ball drop on the TV, and after hours of begging from Skeppy, Bad had bought a bottle of champagne so that they could share a </span>
  <em>
    <span>small </span>
  </em>
  <span>glass when the New Year started. Though Bad would be monitoring the other like a hawk. He didn't want an underaged drunk Skeppy on his hands, even if his twenty-first birthday would be in seventeen days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Bad, let's head in now," Skeppy chirped with excitement as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Bad said in response, rubbing at his neck upon it being slightly strained from staring up at the sky for so long. Though he was glad he was still attentive to his surroundings as Skeppy stood up rather quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a bit mistake on his part.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy could feel his feet slip from underneath him, as Skeppy tried regaining control of himself. Bad called out to his friend in alarm as Skeppy felt his lower back hit the railing from behind him, before falling over in response and being airborne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, everything went silent for Skeppy as he began to fall fourteen stories. Was this really the end for him? His body felt too numb to feel the blasts of cold from the night, his eyes falling shut as Skeppy accepted his fate. He wasn't quite ready to leave, but there was nothing to do and Skeppy was terrified. Skeppy hated that the last thing he would see would be Bad's terrified face, but at the same time felt a sense of relief that Bad would be the last thing he would see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy waited for the impact against the ground, yet it never came. Instead, Skeppy let out an '</span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>' as strong arms wrapped around his body and caught him. Skeppy's eyes fluttered open in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who had caught him?!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy's heart pounded as a millions thoughts went through his mind at once. Was it Bad?! Had Bad seriously thrown away his own life by going after Skeppy?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet as the dark-haired male's eyes focused on the figure before him, he tensed upon not seeing Bad. And they weren't falling, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Skeppy let out a scream of surprise, looking the figure up and down as he squirmed slightly, but the arms only seemed to tighten around him as white glowing eyes looked down at him in almost a warning way for Skeppy not to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure had black, void skin, with ashy soot hair to match. Three inch black horns poked out from the top of the figure's head, in which Skeppy also noticed fangs barely protruding from under the figure's top lip. Velvety black raven wings glidened through the night sky from behind the figure, the feathers ruffling in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy stared up at the figure in alarm, trying to process what was going on. Did he die? Was this Death carrying him away to the unknown place after life? It didn't feel like Skeppy had died, yet the fear still lingered as he curled into the figure in defeat as they landed ontop of a nearby building roof, the figure kneeling with Skeppy still within its arms, held close to its body as Skeppy rested on its lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness, be careful </span>
  <em>
    <span>you dunderhead</span>
  </em>
  <span>-!" the figure began to scold, before stopping upon seeing how pale the boy below him was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah… woah… woah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Skeppy almost seemed to be in a trance, letting out the raspy phrase on repeat as his eyes focused on nothing in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad's heart clenched upon seeing his friend in such a state of panic, slowly trying to rest him on the ground to give Skeppy his space, but tilted his head in surprise upon Skeppy having gripped the front of his coat with dear life, making it hard to move the boy away from his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad's tail shifted from behind him as Bad sat on the ground, his wings curling around the two in a protective way, shielding the two from potential straying eyes though it was highly unlikely. Bad waved a hand lazily in front of Skeppy's eyes, which was slightly clawed at the tips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad's face was that of concern as he called out softly to his friend, "Skeppy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy stopped his muttering, blinking as he looked up into the figure's white eyes upon hearing his name being called. Skeppy's eyebrows furrowed as his mouth hung open ever so slightly. Bad felt his heart drop, scared of how his friend would react now that he seemed to come back to reality. There was a reason Bad had kept his true appearance from Skeppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand slowly let go of the front of Bad's coat, the knuckles white from having had such a strong grip on the article of clothing. Bad watched the tan hand as it slowly crept up towards his face. Instinctively, Bad flinched away from the hand and it paused in response. Bad looked back into Skeppy's warm eyes, seeing the confusion mixed with concern within them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Skeppy's hand began to move again and this time Bad didn't move away as tan fingers curled into a void cheek, gently running a thumb against the dark skin. Bad closed his eyes, frowning as he leaned into the hand and placed one of his own over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bad…?" Skeppy called weakly, his voice shaking from the freight of the fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon grabbed Skeppy's cold hand from his cheek, holding it close to his chest in hopes to warm the smaller boy as he smiled weakly at his best friend, "Hi Skeppy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy stared up at his friend with shock, "Hi Bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry," Bad croaked, looking off to the side with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy was not only shocked but now confused as he tilted his head, "About what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About not telling you," Bad let out softly, yet Skeppy was still confused and Bad took notice of that. "About me being a… demon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're not a furry?" Skeppy raised an eyebrow, in which Bad let go of supporting the boy up, and Skeppy slid off of his demon friend with laughter. "I'm sorry! I had to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness, Skeppy," Bad murmured as he shook his head to himself. Though he was brought back to the current situation when Skeppy leaned in close to study Bad's face, in which Bad raised an eyebrow in confusion and leaned back. "Uhh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy poked at the top of Bad's horns, as if to test their sharpness. Bad brought his hands up in repsonse to shield Skeppy incase he tried attempting again. He kept his horns blunt, but knowing Skeppy's carelessness Bad didn't want to risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon Bad's arms lifting, the curious Skeppy crawled underneath one for they were still sitting on the ground to inspect one of his wings, running a hand through the feathers. Bad blushed as the fowardness of Skeppy's actions before the younger male grew bored and lifted Bad's wing to inspect Bad from the back, in which Bad raised his wing in response to assist his friend as his eyes followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tail!" Bad tensed upon the familiar feeling of Skeppy's hands grasping lightly at it, in which Bad turned slightly to grab it away from the now laughing friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Bad huffed, his face heating up in embarrassment. Bad wasn't quite sure how to feel about the currently situation. He thought that Skeppy might freak out, upon learning of his demon form, but never expected this kind of reaction as the dark-haired boy continued to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Bad," Skeppy's laughter died down before grasping Bad's shoulders and looking into his now white, glowing eyes with a sincere smile. "But seriously, don't worry about it, dude. I don't care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad was surprised to feel Skeppy embrace him, in which the demon smiled and hugged his friend tightly in return, burrying his head into the nape of Skeppy's neck as he exhaled out of relief. Skeppy squeezed Bad comfortingly in return, feeling his eyes burn in the cold air as tears started to threaten to spill, "But in all seriousness. Thanks for saving my life. That- that was really scary…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy felt wings curl in around them, in which he smiled softly as he relaxed into the hug, letting out his own sigh of relief. The cold of the air had nothing against the warmth the two shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo had made it back to Skeppy's dorm. During the whole almost dying scene, they had missed the start of the New Year, but at this point neither of them could care less. Skeppy had watched with shock as Bad had transformed back into a human state. His eyes had been closed as his skin faded to that of its pale white, his hair coloration returning to the golden-brown. The small fangs disappeared along with the horns, wings, and tail. When Bad's eyes opened, they were no longer a pupiless white but replaced with that ocean green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy had watched in amazement, letting out a small 'woah' in which Bad giggled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they sat on the couch, engulfed in blankets as the duo slowly sipped on a small glass of promising champagne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy New Year, Bad," Skeppy chirped, raisng his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy New Year, Geppy," Bad hummed in response, clanking their glasses before taking a small sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So my guess is the beanies and sunglasses were correlated to you being a demon?" Skeppy asked, peering up at Bad from his glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looked over at Skeppy, leaning back into the couch with a nod before staring back down at his drink and swirling the liquid around. Bad began to explain sheepishly, "Being in human form is really draining on my body and sometimes it is hard for my to hide my more demon appearances."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy glanced over at his friend, wrapping himself tighter in his blanket. It explained a lot as to why Bad always seemed to retreat into his room whenever Skeppy attempted to take Bad's sunglasses or beanie. Or why Bad was hiding his tail under his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well in that case, you don't have to feel like you need to hide anything from me anymore," Skeppy hummed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad looked over at his friend with a soft smile, his words genuine, "Thanks, Skeppy. I'll keep that in mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy raised his head to look at Bad again with a smile, "So no more secrets?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad chuckled in response, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No more secrets."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! (To be honest this idea kind of follows a plot I had for Rin's friends learning he is the spawn of Satan in Blue Exorcist from like four years ago. And I may or may not have thrown in The Lightning Theif references.)</p><p>Discord Server: https://discord.gg/fz4QV6aA7Q</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>